Daze
by kasplosion
Summary: The trouble with weeks is that no matter how many glares or hugs or revelations you receive sometimes they go by in a daze. //HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TANGY! AU kataang oneshot//


summary: The trouble with weeks is that no matter how many or glares or hugs or revelations you receive sometimes they go by in a daze. /HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TANGY! kataang/

a/n: Tangy oh so conveniently forgot to tell me when her birthday was (coughjulycough). and i'm making up for it this week, KASPLANGY WEEK!

disclaimer: if i owned Avatar, all the shippy stuff would be a big mess.

: : : :

_Daze_

For Kataang loving Tangy, someone who can really relate. n-n

**Monday**

"So the atoms combine, forming a compound," Katara finished explaining to Aang. "Get it?"

They entered the chatty cafeteria to be greeted by the one and only Bald Boy Loving Fan Club. A few girls gazed at Aang with dreamy looks on their faces. It didn't so much bother Katara, but dumbfound her—_What's with them? He's just Aang, goofy Aang, my best friend Aang._

"Oh, okay. I get it," he replied smiling. "Thanks, Katara."

She smiled back.

Then, for just a second, something settled in his eyes—something Katara had never seen there before. She didn't get the chance to question it.

"Here," Toph said when the two arrived at their usual table She handed Katara an envelope carelessly. Her name was scrawled on it in Toph's messy handwriting.

Katara laughed, "It's not 'til tomorrow, Toph. But thanks anyways."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Aang cleared his throat. "You doing anything… special…?" he asked in a roundabout way.

Katara jumped suddenly, but not because of the question, because someone had kicked her under the table. She glared at Toph, who just smirked, while Sokka glared daggers into Aang who instantaneously thought the table was the most intriguing thing in the world.

"Sure," Katara answered Aang slowly. Another something crossed his face. "Gran Gran and Dad are making me dinner. You and Toph are welcome to join us."

"Count me in," Toph agreed.

"Oh… 'kay…" Aang replied, failing to hide the disappointment on his face.

Katara slightly furrowed her eyebrows. She was confused—_Why is he acting like this?_

Toph coughed under her breath, "_Nice_, Twinkletoes."

Aang sank into his seat and didn't say another word for the rest of lunch.

**Tuesday**

Aang barely caught before homeroom.

"Katara!" he called, holding up a box and card in one hand.

She turned to him with a smile. "Hi, Aang!"

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed, grinning. He held out the gift for her to take.

Reading the card, her expression changed from happiness to puzzling then quickly back again.

"Thanks, Aang," she said sounding genuinely pleased.

If his grin could stretch any bigger, it did. "Open it!"

She lifted the blue lid and stared into the box. On top of a neatly folded winter scarf, a floral hair clip and matching bracelet—identical to her mother's necklace—stared back up at her. They were the same color as her eyes, a clear ocean blue.

Covering her mouth with one hand, she looked at him, tears budding in her eyes. She wrapped her other arm around him in a hug and he returned it gladly. She held him tight for a long while—he not only felt the blood creeping up his face, but also the eyes of everyone passing by.

"Thank you _so_ much, Aang," she said, when she finally let go.

He smiled, hoping his cheeks returned to their normal shade.

**Wednesday**

Katara and Aang walked into the cafeteria, but something was off. Instead of looking like friends, they looked like master and servant. Aang seemed to be following Katara, who hardly acknowledged him. Her expression was blank and her eyes were focused straight ahead. He had his head bowed, but anyone could clearly see that he was troubled as he dragged his feet. If Sokka and Toph didn't know any better, they would have guess the two were in a fight.

They shared a knowing look as the pair joined them.

"Hey, you guys wanna go out tonight?" Toph asked nonchalantly.

Aang perked up. "Where to?"

At the same time, Katara's expression changed to a mixture of confusion and disdain.

"I dunno, bowling alley."

Katara bit her lip. "I don't know… Gran Gran wants me home early tonight."

"No," Sokka interjected, "she doesn't—OW!" Katara shot him an angry stare.

Toph caught Aang slumping his shoulders at Katara's response.

"Y'know, Sweetness, you ruin everything!"

Aang sat up straight suddenly and almost looked upset at Toph, as he shouted, "No, she doesn't!"

Three pairs of eyes stared at him intently.

"S-she, uh," he stuttered. "We should give her more notice…!"

Toph eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. Is _Friday_ good for you, Sugar Queen?" she asked impatiently.

"Um." Now they looked at her expectantly. "Okay…"

"Better not flake," Toph threatened, cocking her head in Aang's direction.

Katara flushed.

**Thursday**

_She's avoiding me. I know it. _

_Part of her just disappeared Tuesday afternoon—after I she opened her birthday present. She's still "helping" me with schoolwork when I really don't need it—what I need is an excuse to talk to her. She's still taking part in conversation, most of the time anyways, but she isn't all there._

_It makes me wonder if I should have earned (more like begged for) the money to get her that stuff in the first place._

_No. The scarf and the bracelet and the hair clip didn't make a difference._

_It was the card._

_Who practically confesses their love for the girl of his dreams in a card?_

_I guess it's just me._

**Friday**

_I'm the last one to know, aren't I?_

_I understand now… for the most part. I can't help but think, "How could I be so blind?" It's so obvious now that I know. It's also kind of awkward… and silent._

_The way he treated me on Tuesday… The expensive jewelry… The card… He opened doors and pulled out chairs for me. He acted like… like _more_ than a friend._

_And he stuck up for me—against Toph._

_That look that crosses his fast so often now—I know what it is._

_He likes me… and maybe… I like him back._

: : : :

a/n: i actually like how this turned out. hehe.

did you know that reviews make the world go 'round? :DD


End file.
